Nada sale nunca como se planeó
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Prefería que ellos volvieran a esos efímeros días felices, en lugar del infierno que estaban viviendo, que parecía no tener fin. Incluso si eso implicaba que sus caminos jamás se cruzaran.
1. Los buenos momentos terminan enseguida

**Título:** Los buenos momentos terminan enseguida. Los malos se prologan hasta la eternidad.  
**Cantidad de Palabras:** 809

* * *

Katsura estudiaba _demasiado_, casi siempre, incluso en sus tiempos libres se le veía con un libro abierto en sus manos, mientras sus ojos repasaban las líneas una y otra vez y sus labios se movían mientras leía en voz baja.

Una persona normal, ya se habría aprendido el libro de memoria. Pero Katsura era todo, menos normal; a veces se abría un espacio entre el pequeño amargado, (Takasugi o Taka-chibi, cuando quería fastidiarlo), y el chico de pelo blanco y mirada perdida, (Gintoki o algo así). Anunciaba que había acabado de leer el libro y entonces, Takasugi le cortaba enseguida:

— Créeme, Zura, no nos interesa. Ya has terminado ése libro un millón de veces.  
— Es imposible leer un libro un millón de veces, Takasugi.  
— No me importa. Nada de lo que tú digas me importa, Zura.  
— ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no es Zura, sino Katsura? Si no me quieres escuchar, vete—, sin decir más, se dirigió hacia el chico de pelo blanco—. Gintoki, es muy sencillo. Tú deberías leer también—. No hubo respuesta—. Está bien, te voy a hacer un resumen; si te lo cuento todo no vas a querer leerlo… Era una chica que se llamaba Rapunzel, que vivía en un castillo con 7 enanos. Un día se escapó del castillo para visitar a su abuela, pero como era olvidadiza marcó el camino con migas de pan, cuando llegó a la casa de su abuela, vio que tenía los ojos muy grandes y la cara peluda, ¿Sabes por qué era, Gintoki?—, el aludido movió la cabeza, impasible. Al tiempo que Takasugi lo miraba exasperado—. Bueno, era porque había pasado demasiado tiempo jugando videojuegos y le había crecido todo el pelo del cuerpo y se le habían hinchado los ojos, pero a Blancanieves no le importaba, porque era su abuelita…  
— Espera… ¿Blancanieves? ¿No era Rapunzel?  
— No, Takasugi, Rapunzel era la bruja malvada que tenía una capa roja y quería matar a la bella durmiente para que no le diera la manzana a Blancanieves.  
— ¿Y por qué era mala si la iba a salvar?  
— Porque quería que Hansel se casara con ella, pero él estaba enamorado de Gretel.  
— No, no espera… Esos dos eran hermanos.  
— No, Gretel era hermana de Blancanieves.  
— ¿Qué tiene que ver que Gretel sea hermana de Blancanieves y que Rapunzel quiera a Hansel? ¿Y por qué demonios Rapunzel salvó a Blancanieves? ¿De dónde demonios sacaste todo eso? Zura, ¿Te falta un tornillo?  
— No es Zura, es Katsura. En fin, Gintoki… Ibamos en que Hansel decía que estaba enamorado de Gretel, pero en realidad estaba enamorado de Blancanieves, pero había un problema con Blancanieves.  
— ¿Estaba enamorada de Rapunzel o algo así?—, comentó Takasugi, entrecerrando los ojos, preparado para darle un puño.  
— No, no es tan complicado como eso, Takasugi. El problema era que a Blancanieves le gustaba uno de los siete enanos que se llamaba Pulgarcito, entonces…  
— Nada de eso está en el libro, Zura—, comentó Gintoki de repente. Katsura dejó de hablar y lo miró fijamente—. ¿De dónde sacaste todo lo que acabas de decir? ¿Has leído todo lo que Shouyo- sensei te ha dicho? ¿Lo has hecho?  
— Yo no creo que _tú_ hayas leído, Gintoki, te la pasas durmiendo en clase.  
— No tengo nada más que hacer, porque ya acabé de leer el libro. En serio, lo terminé de leer todo—. Se alejó sin decir nada más, Takasugi y Katsura lo vieron acercarse a Shouyo-sensei y decirle algo, él sonrió con una de esas sonrisas cálidas que eran tan propias de él y luego siguió escuchando a Gintoki, de vez en cuando ambos miraban hacia donde estaban los otros dos, aún sin moverse. Gintoki con expresión aburrida y Shouyo, divertido. Al fin, Gintoki terminó de hablar y Shouyo soltó una sonora carcajada. Ninguno de los tres jamás los había escuchado reír de esa manera. Y a partir de entonces, buscaron todas las formas posibles de hacerlo reír.

A veces, cuando Sakamoto los escuchaba hablar de Shouyo, sentía como si quisiera conocerlo, estaba seguro que había sido una persona increíble. Ni siquiera lo conocía y lo extrañaba, sentía como si lo hubiese conocido de toda la vida, como si él también hubiese sido uno de sus estudiantes.

Muchas de esas veces, deseaba que todos esos buenos momentos que esos tres habían pasado, jamás se hubiesen acabado, que él todavía estuviese vivo y viéndolos crecer, como seguro le hubiera gustado hacer. Deseaba que esos momentos de felicidad que habían tenido no se hubiesen acabado, que hubiesen sido así de felices por siempre; daría tantas cosas por poder devolver el tiempo y cambiarlo, porque prefería que ellos volvieran a esos efímeros días felices en lugar del infierno que estaban viviendo, que parecía no tener fin.

Incluso si eso implicaba que sus caminos jamás se cruzaran.

* * *

**Notas: **

- Se suponía que debía publicar primero en LJ, pero al parecer anda con problemas, (otra vez), y no puedo postear nada. entonces, acá va.  
- Esto hace parte de la tabla Corolarios de 30 vicios.  
- Bueno, hoy 15 de mayo, se celebra en mi país el día del maestro, (no sé si sea hoy también en otros países). En cualquier caso, cuando pienso en maestros pienso en Shouyo y en… Bueno, en todo lo que tiene que ver con Shouyo.  
- Si la historia de Katsura no tiene sentido, no hay problema, tampoco lo tiene para mí, esa es la idea.  
- Quisiera decir que ya voy a completar esta tabla, porque Gintama es así de genial y le da a inspiración a uno en todo momento. Pero, aunque lo segundo se cumple, lo primero lamentablemente no y no he tenido mucho tiempo de terminarla. Sigo en ello, sigo en ello…


	2. El grado de culpabilidad

**Título: **El grado de culpabilidad es directamente proporcional a la vehemencia con que se niega todo.  
**Cantidad de Palabras:** 434  
**  
**

* * *

Un niño pequeño, un poco más pequeño que sus compañeros, corría de aquí para allá, murmurando algo entre dientes. Otro niño, de cabello blanco lo persiguió unos instantes, hasta que se detuvo frente a la mirada severa de otro de sus compañeros: Un molesto niño de cabello largo, que tenía un comportamiento ejemplar y molestaba más que una madre.

— ¡Gintoki!—, lo señaló con un dedo acusatorio.  
— ¡Cállate, Zura!—, lo interrumpió el otro, tapándole la boca con una mano, la retiró enseguida al sentir que Katsura trataba de morderlo. Salió corriendo antes que pudiese decirle algo otra vez y Katsura lo siguió caminando despacio. Desde el pasillo escuchó la voz de Shouyo-sensei, sonaba igual que siempre, pero al mismo tiempo, diferente; como si estuviese… Enojado.

Para cuando finalmente entró, Takasugi y Gintoki movían con vehemencia la cabeza, negando algo, con los brazos cruzados, Shouyo los miraba fijamente.

— Yo no fui, Sensei—, decía uno.  
— Yo tampoco—, respondía el otro, automáticamente. Cuando Shouyo se agachó, para estar a la altura de ambos, los pequeños retrocedieron un paso, asustados e intimidados; nunca habían visto a Shouyo-sensei tan enojado…

— ¡Nunca lo habían visto tan enojado, pero nunca dijeron nada!—, protestó Katsura, una noche, mientras él, Takasugi, Gintoki y Sakamoto estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña fogata.  
— Yo no hice nada—, dijo Gintoki, extendiendo las manos frente al fuego—. Fue Takasugi.  
— Yo tampoco fui. Fuiste tú, Gintoki.  
— ¿Quién fue el de la idea? ¿Quién fue el que estuvo todo el día persiguiéndome? —, exclamó, poniéndose de pie—. "No va a pasar nada, Gintoki", "Sensei no se va a dar cuenta"—, agregó, imitando el tono de Takasugi.  
— Gintoki… Yo tampoco fui el de la idea.

Los ojos de Sakamoto iban del uno al otro, mientras el nivel de su discusión iba en aumento. Al fin, Gintoki se volvió a sentar y extender sus manos frente al fuego, sin dejar de insistir que la culpa había sido de Takasugi, quien a su vez, negaba ser la mente maestra de algún tipo de plan que hubiese enojado tanto a Shouyo.

— ¿Saben que creo?—, interrumpió Sakamoto; Gintoki masculló algo, pero nadie le hizo caso—. Yo creo que el de la idea, fue Zura. A lo mejor fue una idea tonta y ustedes le siguieron la corriente—, tanto Takasugi como Gintoki miraron a Katsura fijamente, éste negó con la cabeza inmediatamente—. No, no me equivoco, fue Zura—, sin más, se rio y se acostó en el suelo. Mientras escuchaba a los otros dos gritarle improperios a Katsura, quien seguía negándolo todo.


	3. Nada sale nunca como se planeó

**Título: **Nada sale nunca como se planeó.  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 492

* * *

1.

Katsura tenía grandes planes para el futuro. Y no se molestaba en ocultarlos, en su cabeza había armado un complicado esquema en el cual él se alzaría como el dueño de grandes extensiones de tierras, sería amigo cercano del Shogun y la simple mención de su apellido evocaría imágenes de grandeza y honor.

Pero, su vida no estará llena de grandeza, tampoco será amigo del Shogun, ni tendrá vastas extensiones de tierra bajo su poder. Cuando evoca este recuerdo por primera vez muchos años después, está huyendo del Shinsengumi. Como todos los días.

2.

Takasugi no había hecho demasiados planes para el futuro. Se contentaba con pensar que podría alejarse de su familia que tanto lo aburría y lo molestaba. Si podía hacer tan sólo eso estaría contento. Viviría su vida tranquila y en paz, haciendo las cosas como él quería y cuando él quería.

Logró alejarse de su familia, tanto que hasta olvidó sus nombres; pero jamás logró estar en paz, mucho menos tranquilo. Había algo dentro de él que se empeñaba en no dejarlo en paz. Era un sonido, un gruñido, como el de una bestia al acecho.

3.

Sakamoto quería casarse. Y tener tres hijos, dos niñas y un niño, quería que el niño naciese primero. Quería ser un empresario exitoso, con mucho dinero. Soñaba con amigos que no lo dejaran a un lado cuando lo escuchaban hablar de sus excentricidades, que lo tomasen en serio.

Sin embargo, la mujer de la que se había enamorado, jamás lo miró de una manera diferente al fastidio. Jamás se acercó a él, a menos que fuera para pegarle. Era un buen negociante, pero la mayoría del crédito se lo debía a Mutsu, que era como su polo a tierra. Y sus amigos… Algunos seguían allí, otros, jamás lo tomaron en serio y lo abandonaron cuando escucharon su excentricidades.

4.

Si a Gintoki le preguntaban que quería para su futuro, nunca daba una respuesta concreta, siempre decía que un mundo con JUMP y dulces sería perfecto, eso era lo único que él esperaba. Lo único que parecía esperar.

Poco a poco, él mismo sintió que su aparente falta de ambición iba desapareciendo; a medida que sentía cierto peso sobre su espalda y una creciente empatía con sus compañeros. En medio de su indiferencia encontró lo que le faltaba: Todo lo que quería era protegerlos. Eso era lo que quería para su futuro, a sus amigos vivos, tal y como se lo había prometido a Shouyo-sensei.

Tiempo después, esperaba la muerte. No tenía nada más que perder, ya todo y todos se habían ido y él estaba solo. Había fallado y ni siquiera sabía que podría pensar de él Shouyo cuando no se había tomado en serio su promesa. Cerró los ojos, esperando; pero los abrió unos segundos después cuando sintió un olor extraño, que poco combinaba con ese cementerio.

Entonces, se dijo que si la muerte olía a manju, probablemente no era tan mala.

* * *

**Notas: **Esto me ha pasado antes: empiezo con un escrito corto, esperando que las otras partes salgan iguamente cortas, pero termino extendiendome más de lo planeado. Bueno, no importa...


	4. Un experto es cualquiera

**Título: **Un experto es cualquiera que no sea de la ciudad.  
**Cantidad de Palabras:** 918  
**  
**

* * *

Todo estaba en silencio. Cuatro pares de ojos observaban a su alrededor, tratando de descifrar las expresiones de los que estaban a su lado, pero fue imposible.

El samurái de estatura corta, tenía una mirada más seria de la usual, parecía estar estrujándose el cerebro buscando algo en él; a su derecha, el de cabello largo contenía la respiración, expectante, mientras escrutaba con si mirada al muchacho frente a él; quién a su vez, había dejado por una vez de reírse a carcajadas y ahora apretaba los labios, mientras movía un pie ansioso. El de cabello blanco, no hacía nada, sólo miraba al frente, esperando, mientras sus dedos tamborileaban en su pierna.

Alguien gruñó, pero nadie le hizo caso, todos absolutamente concentrados.

Al fin, fue Gintoki quien rompió el silencio:  
— ¡Hazlo, Tatsuma! ¡No tenemos todo el día!  
— Noche, Kintoki, noche—, lo corrigió su compañero—. No tenemos toda la noche. Y la última vez que lo hice, Bakasugi casi me mata.  
— No fue por eso—, respondió Takasugi, adivinando las intenciones de Sakamoto—. Te quería matar porque no dejabas de decirme "Bakasugi"—. Sakamoto lo miró, al menos no había ocultado que quería matarlo. Gintoki le dio un codazo:  
— No hay problema, _Bakasugi_ no lo va a volver a hacer. Porque sabe que eres indispensable. ¿Verdad, _Bakasugi_?—. Takasugi no dijo nada, al parecer Gintoki estaba disfrutando demasiado toda esa cuestión de "Bakasugi", esos dos idiotas le iban a colmar los nervios muy pronto.  
— Lo sé, _Kintoki_—, le respondió, Gintoki hizo una mueca y le dio otro codazo a Sakamoto.

Katsura había observado el intercambio sin inmutarse, pensando en las personas que los escuchaban: ¿En verdad tenían que hacer tanto ruido? Ya se había cansado de decirles que se callaran y decidió no intentarlo por enésima vez, los dejó seguir, de todas maneras, muy pronto todos se enterarían de lo que estaban haciendo.

— Lo siento, Bakasugi—, dijo Sakamoto, al tiempo que movía una mano y dejaba algo en el centro del círculo.  
— ¡Ja!—, gritó Gintoki, a continuación empezó a reírse a carcajadas, hasta el mismo Katsura acabó por reírse un poco también. Takasugi suspiró, y trató de parecer relajado, pero en su expresión estaba escrito el enojo que sentía, miró a Katsura alzando una ceja.

— Bueno, creo que no hay nada más que decir, Zura—, le dijo.  
— No es Zura, es Katsura—, movió su mano hacia el centro el círculo—, UNO—, anunció, en un tono serio. Sakamoto suspiró, rendido: Lo veía venir. Habría esperado, que él, como dueño del juego, y quien les había enseñado las reglas, ganara siempre. Incluso, pensó que serían Gintoki o Takasugi, que habían entendido las reglas casi enseguida, cualquiera menos Katsura, que necesitó al menos cinco explicaciones para comprender.  
— ¿Otra vez, Zura?—, le espetó Gintoki—. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Entrenas todas las noches antes de irte a dormir?  
— Gintoki. Jugar UNO es como estar en el campo de batalla: Siempre tienes que tener una estrategia, anticiparte a las de tu enemigo y ser capaz de cambiar el curso del juego cuando algo inesperado ocurre—, su expresión era tan serena que hasta el mismo Gintoki pensó que hablaba en serio, dejó las dos cartas que le quedaban en el montón, Sakamoto hizo lo mismo con las cuatro que tenía, mientras Takasugi contaba las suyas, Gintoki siguió la cuenta disimuladamente. Cuando acabó, las dejó en el montón, Gintoki sonrió levemente: Eran dieciséis.

— Bueno—, dijo Sakamoto al fin, poniéndose de pie—, hora del cambio de turno, nos toca a los dos hoy, Kintoki.  
— Ajá—, le respondió el otro—, más suerte para la próxima, _Bakasugi_. Quizá mañana ganes al menos una vez.

Takasugi le lanzó algo, que ni Gintoki no Sakamoto vieron, al esquivarlo rápidamente y salir corriendo. Volvió la mirada hacia Katsura que ordenaba las cartas, no recordaba cuando había encontrado él ese endemoniado juego, desde que lo había empezado a jugar cada noche, ninguno de sus compañeros lo tomaba en serio, o al menos, eso le parecía. Y es que habían jugado exactamente quince veces, y en ninguna de ellas Takasugi había ganado y siempre resultaba con más de diez cartas. Nunca había podido quedarse al menos con sólo una, y cuando veía cerca la oportunidad, alguien tiraba la estúpida carta para que robara cuatro cartas y cuando estaba de mala suerte, varias de las de robar dos se acumulaban y a veces resultaba con casi diez cartas nuevas en su amplio mazo. A pesar de todo, se había dado cuenta que habían tenido una buena oportunidad de relajarse un poco aquellos días, aún cuando no dejaran de llamarlo "Bakasugi", o perdiera juego tras juego, aún cuando Katsura mantenía esa estúpida expresión estoica durante los juegos y resultaba ganando de maneras inverosímiles; con eso y todo lo demás, habían encontrado una manera de reírse y de olvidar un rato, lo cual era mejor que nada.

No acababa de decidir si el juego le gustaba o no, pero si estaba seguro que la próxima vez les iba ganar. Y Gintoki y Sakamoto tendrían que tragarse sus palabras.

— Hey, Zura—. El aludido lo miró—. Enséñame como lo haces—. Katsura inclinó la cabeza, sin entender muy bien—. Como juegas ese maldito juego y ganas siempre.  
— La mayoría de veces.  
— Lo que sea, pero enséñame. Y que quede entre nosotros.  
— Sí, claro—, le respondió Katsura, se sentó frente a él y sacó las cartas de nuevo—. Presta atención.


	5. La verdad varía

**Título: **La verdad varía  
**Cantidad de Palabras:** 924

* * *

— Zura, quédate quieto… No puedo hacer nada si no dejas de moverte.  
— No es Zura es Katsura—, respondió el aludido y soltó un quejido—. No puedo dejar de moverme.  
— ¿Te fastidia?  
— ¿Y tú qué crees?  
— Anoche no dijiste lo mismo—, le respondió Takasugi, Katsura resopló y luego se escuchó el sonido de un objeto que caía al suelo y otro quejido. Sakamoto ahogó una risita. Él y Gintoki caminaban hacia la tienda donde se suponía que el malherido Katsura descansaba, se habían detenido antes de entrar al escuchar la sería voz de Takasugi diciéndole que se quedara quieto y que le dejara "dárselo".

Quién iba a imaginar que "Bakasugi" y Zura iban a ser… Así.

Aunque en realidad, Gintoki no los culpaba, estaban en medio de la nada, el distrito rojo más cercano estaba a más de un día de camino y a veces, las personas tenían urgencias. Pero lo que no entendía era como no podía ninguno de esos dos aguantarse y no caer sobre lo primero que tuviera dos piernas. ¿No podían acaso tomarse un tiempo a solas? Cada uno, por separado, en algún lugar lejano donde nadie los pudiera ver, preferiblemente. No le gustaba la idea esos dos juntos, ni romántica, ni sexualmente; simplemente había algo allí que estaba profundamente mal.

— No, no… Takasugi… ¡Para!—, gritó Katsura de repente, tanto Sakamoto como Gintoki saltaron, sorprendidos.  
— Zura, deja de quejarte. No es para tanto…  
— No es Zura, es Katsura. Y, Takasugi, por favor… Ya no quiero más. En serio. Es demasiado_espeso_.  
— No—, respondió Takasugi. Luego, se escuchó el sonido de mantas moviéndose, un quejido de Katsura y una maldición de Takasugi.  
— Takasugi…—, dijo Katsura, después de otro quejido—. No puedo…  
— Claro que puedes, Zura—, de Nuevo, el sonido de mantas, más quejidos y otra maldición—. ¡No escupas, bastardo!

Gintoki y Sakamoto intercambiaron una mirada. ¡Y pensar que tendrían que dormir con ellos esa noche _en la misma tienda_! Gintoki adoptó una expresión aterrorizada, que Sakamoto imitó enseguida. Cuando Katsura lanzó otro quejido, esta vez más fuerte que los anteriores y Takasugi murmuró algo que sonó como "Se van a dar cuenta", ambos samuráis entraron precipitadamente, gritando algo. Takasugi levantó la cabeza, entornando los ojos, Katsura escondió un sonrojo entre sus dos brazos rotos, el dedo acusatorio que Sakamoto levantaba bajó enseguida y Gintoki cayó sentado en el suelo.

— ¿Y ustedes que están haciendo?—, preguntó Takasugi.  
— La pregunta es, ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?—, dijo Sakamoto.  
— Ah… Esto—, Takasugi les mostró una botella de plástico, con su bebida favorita. Era un poco más grande que las que bebía usualmente y tenía un pequeño orificio por donde se podía beber—. Le estaba dando algo de tomar. Ya que no puede sostener nada. La idea era que ustedes dos, par de idiotas, no se dieran cuenta.  
— ¿Y por qué?—, preguntó Gintoki, intercambiando una mirada extrañada con Sakamoto.  
— No sé—, Takasugi se encogió de hombros—. Dijo "No quiero que me vean así".

A Gintoki se le olvidó todo el asunto de sus pensamientos torcidos. Su mirada cayó en Katsura, que ahora miraba sus brazos inmovilizados, con una expresión neutral. Sakamoto hizo una mueca y dejó la tienda, un rato después volvió con un plato pequeño que contenía una porción mucho más pequeña de arroz. Se sentó al lado de Katsura, sosteniendo el plato en una mano y los palillos en la otra. Tomó una porción de arroz y la acercó a la boca de Katsura:

— A ver, abre—, le dijo, Katsura no lo miró, entonces Sakamoto empujó los palillos hasta que su compañero abrió la boca y comió, masticó lentamente, sin mirar a nadie.  
— Zura—, le dijo Gintoki, sentándose al otro lado, frente a Sakamoto—. No sé tú, pero yo prefiero mejor que mis amigos me ayuden un poco y pasar una pequeña vergüenza; a morirme de hambre y después arrepentirme y desear haberles pedido ayuda.  
— Y tienes que admitir que soy mejor en esto que Bakasugi. Y esa cosa—, señaló la bebida que Takasugi aún sostenía—. Es horrible. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Zura?  
— Ustedes no saben de lo que se pierden—, respondió Takasugi, tomando un sorbo.  
— Claro—, dijo Gintoki—. No te preocupes, esto no va a salir de acá—, le dijo a Katsura mientras palmeaba su hombro.

Katsura no respondió, siguió masticando los bocados que le daba Sakamoto, cuando acabó, bebió un poco de agua que Gintoki había traído. Aún tenía hambre y sed, pero no podía quejarse, no tenían mucho de donde escoger allí donde estaban. En vez de comentar sobre la comida, los miró a cada uno: A Gintoki a su derecha, Takasugi al frente y Sakamoto a su izquierda. Todos se habían dedicado a hacer bromas y a tratar de aliviar la carga que llevaban, esa carga del campo de batalla y los compañeros muertos. Había logrado sonreír un poco, después de no haberlo hecho en días, ninguno lo había hecho sentir como una carga, ni como un problema. Lo ayudaban, como lo habían hecho tantas veces y Katsura supo que, sin importar qué, harían lo que fuera por él, por todos…

— Gracias—, murmuró, se oyó un suspiro colectivo y un "Pensamos que te habías vuelto mudo", por parte de Sakamoto, luego unas risitas de los otros dos. Katsura miró sus brazos y deseó recuperarse rápido, quería volver a estar activo lo más pronto posible.

Él también haría lo que fuera por ellos, por todos.

* * *

Sin comentarios.  
Sólo un saludo a todos los que leen y una galleta. No, que sean dos. Más bien, todas las que quieran.


End file.
